1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fixture for mounting electric lights and the like in walls and ceilings. During construction, fixtures are sometimes mounted on studs prior to installing paneling, plasterboard, or drywall. This does not always provide the optimum location with regard to locations of sinks, cabinets, desks and the like. Other fixtures can be installed after the paneling, plasterboard, or drywall is installed, and at a location to functionally suit the surroundings. This invention provides for such installations and is cost effective, easy to install, and structurally sound.
2. Description of Prior Art
Junction fixtures that mount to studs and beams are in common usage. This method restricts the location of the mounted fixture to stud or beam locations.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,117,591, Gertz, discloses a junction fixture that does not require mounting on a stud. The fixture is mounted through a hole in the panel or drywall. Screws are used to attach the fixture to the panel or drywall.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,368, Depino, discloses a junction fixture that does not require mounting on a stud. The fixture is mounted through a hole in the panel or drywall. A clamping mechanism, operated by screws and levers, clamps the fixture to the drywall. This clamping mechanism utilizes minimal area contact between the clamp and the drywall.
Electric lights and the like are attached to the junction fixture. Many are heavy and cantilevered at a significant distance from the panel or drywall. High stresses are therefore transferred from these arrangements to the panel or drywall. Screw attachments to the panel or drywall are often stressed beyond their yield strength. The act of changing light bulbs, for example, can produce added stress and can contribute to looseness or fracture. The small area used on the levers and clamps of some junction fixtures leads to high stress areas and to resulting looseness or fracture.
Hence, there is a need for a structurally sound junction fixture that produces low stress levels in the panel or drywall, is easy to install, and is inexpensive to manufacture.